


way up

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Minho gets high sometimes. Changbin decides he wants to join one of those times.





	way up

Changbin wouldn't say he felt _odd_ , the way Woojin warned him he might. He would say, rather, he felt relaxed... warm... _good_. He felt good, and he always did with Minho, but he felt better. He felt happy, and he always did with Minho, but he felt happier.

"I feel good." Changbin said out loud, tipping over into Minho's arms. Minho felt good; his fingers touched Changbin's hair and Changbin shivered, and laughed, "Woojin-hyung told me I might feel awkward, but I feel really good."

"Told you," Minho said. His voice sounded nice-- _really_  nice, and Changbin didn't remember him always sounding this nice.

"You should trust me more, babe." Minho said. Changbin shivered. _Babe_  sounded nice. Everything was good and nice. Changbin liked this a lot.

"Can I smoke with you more, hyung?" Changbin asked. Minho frowned softly, "As you're a first-time smoker, babe, I don't think I should give you any more right now."

"No," Changbin laughed, "Silly hyung, I mean in the future. You'll be with me in the future, right, hyung?"

"I'll be with you forever, babe." Minho said. Changbin turned his head and looked at him, and saw Minho smoking again-- a deep inhale, a deep exhale. Changbin watched the smoke billow up and admired the way it looked-- admired the way Minho's jaw looked.

Minho was cool, Changbin thought. _Minho‘s really cool_.

"You're pretty," Changbin said instead. It was an impulse statement that Changbin didn't even mean to say-- that Changbin's mind didn't catch up to until it was already said. That, however, didn't make it any less true.

"Yeah?" Minho asked. His smile was flattered, and a little amused, "I think you're pretty too, Binnie."

"You feel good." Changbin said. He couldn't hold his tongue, but he didn't mind much either, "Your hands are nice."

"Yeah?" Minho asked again. His hands moved to Changbin's jaw, and Changbin preened, tilting his head back and smiling softly.

"You're so pretty, Binnie," Minho whispered softly. Changbin batted his eyes at Minho, and sat up suddenly. Minho's hands fell from him, gentle shock hitting him for one moment, but the moments that followed were filled only with amusement once again, as Changbin excitedly told Minho, "I really, really like you, hyung."

"You do, baby?" Minho asked, and Changbin nodded. Changbin blinked, and it was slow, and when he opened his eyes again, Minho was closer. He was smiling. He was _pretty_ , "Tell me, lovely boy, how much do you like your hyung?"

"Kiss me." Changbin said, also leaning in to Minho, putting them inches apart, "Please--"

Minho gave him what he wanted, his fingers gently gripping Changbin's chin and tugging him forward. When their lips met, Changbin felt like melting; Minho was so soft and sweet-- quick, too, as he licked against Changbin's lips and into his mouth just seconds after their lips touched. He was so slow, though, once he had gotten to that point. His tongue moved as slowly as his hand did, tracing up Changbin's thigh--while his other hand remained stagnant, holding Changbin's chin in place as he moved how he wanted to.

He was enticing. Changbin wanted more.

"More? More?" Minho asked-- curious first, teasing next, and Changbin begged softly, "Yes please, hyung, _more_."

"How much more, hm? How much more, my pretty Binnie?" Minho asked. He made a suggestion when Changbin couldn't figure out how to answer, "Want me to jerk you, pretty baby? Want me to blow you?"

Changbin shook his head, "No... want you to feel good, too."

"Want me to fuck you, pretty baby?" Minho asked, and Changbin shook his head, shyly admitting, "I don't... like to be penetrated, hyung."

Minho laughed a little bit, toying with Changbin's fingers, "Neither do I, pretty boy."

Changbin blinked for a few seconds, his mind blank. What could they do, then? What did he want--? but Minho was so much quicker, and so much more experienced, taking Changbin by the hand and pulling him up onto the couch, "Come here, pretty Binnie-- lay back for me. I have an idea, I think you'll like it--you trust me?"

Changbin nodded. Minho leaned down to kiss him again, immediately slipping his tongue into Changbin's mouth this time, too. Minho's hand began to move--while the other was anchored to keep his weight off of Changbin, his free fingers danced along Changbin's stomach, sliding under his clothes and teasing at his body, pointer finger hooking softly against his belly button, middle finger flicking gently against his rib cage. When Minho reached his nipples and began to toy at them, Changbin hummed uncomfortably, his hand coming up to stop Minho, his chin pulling back so he could speak, "N-no, hyung, don't-- don't like that."

"I'm sorry, pretty Binnie." Minho said, and Changbin shook his head, "Don't be sorry."

"I don't know your body yet, pretty Binnie." Minho said, brushing his fingers through Changbin's hair slowly, cautiously, "Tell me what you like, baby boy."

These names were sending shivers down Changbin's spine. He mentioned that, "I like the nice names you call me."

"Yeah? Pretty baby, pretty Binnie. _Baby_ Binnie;" Minho whispered the last one in Changbin's ear, and Changbin shuddered, telling him, "Yes, like it. I like that, hyung."

"Good, baby. Good, pretty baby." Minho said. Changbin licked his lips slowly, "Wh-what do you like, Minnie?"

"I like you, pretty Binnie." Minho said, tracing a hand up Changbin's chest again, skipping past his nipples with the new knowledge he had, "I'll like anything you do, pretty baby."

"You won't." Binnie muttered, his eyes peering down between his and Minho's bodies. His fingers began to toy at the end of Minho's shirt, and he was nervous. "And that's a lot of pressure... to figure you out. I don't want to mess up."

"Binnie," Minho said, and Changbin looked up. Minho was smiling, and that was extremely comforting-- "You don't have to figure anything out. Not until we're sober, baby. For now, do what feels right, okay? I'll guide you, pretty baby--and you just tell me if it's too much. Okay?"

Changbin realized the depth of this situation, while also processing how simple and comfortable it could be. He trusted Minho; he felt good and nice, and it was because of Minho.... He nodded when he remembered to stop thinking, and he kissed Minho because _do what feels right, okay?_  and that had felt more than right so far.

"I want to take your shirt off, pretty baby," Minho said, soon followed by "I want to take your pants off, too," when Changbin gave him permission. Minho didn't fully take off Changbin's pants, leaving them hooked at the middle of his thigh and immediately mentioning, "Your underwear too, baby. Can I take them off as well?"

Changbin nodded. He was horny and it showed quite well; Minho's fingers softly gripped Changbin's dick, but he pulled back, and asked, "Can I touch you, pretty Binnie?"

Changbin giggled, and thought to tease Minho for being so cautious--not that he didn't appreciate it, but he felt the "You didn't tell me where" that fell off of his tongue was quite well-timed and appropriate. Minho thought so, too; he laughed along, and told him, "I want to hold your cock, pretty Binnie. I want to stroke it, and I want to make you feel good."

"Yes." Changbin consented, rolling his hips up in excitement, "Yes, please do that, pretty hyung."

It wasn't until Minho had spit into his hand and had started working his hand around Changbin's dick that Changbin remembered he wanted Minho to get off, too. Without stopping the older at all, he reminded, "I-I want my pretty Minnie to get off, too."

"I will, baby, don't you worry." Minho said, focusing for another moment; but he leaned down to kiss Changbin's neck, stopping to ask if he could first--and Changbin agreed on the tiny condition that Minho would leave no marks.

Changbin whimpered when Minho's tongue glided over a sweet spot on his neck. His hands moved to hold Minho's sides, fists tight around Minho's shirt. Minho laughed, asked, "That spot feel good, Binnie?" and Changbin told him _yes_ ; and Minho nibbled it this time. Changbin moaned loudly, not expecting the sudden, tiny sting. His legs pressed against Minho's hips, and Changbin became conscious of how close Minho was to him.

"Minnie," Changbin whined as Minho abused the sensitive spot on Changbin's neck. He gripped Minho's shirt a little harder, pulled him a little closer, "Pretty Minnie, please--"

"Sensitive, baby?" Minho asked. Changbin nodded. Minho began to work his hand quicker, balancing his weight against his knees for one quick moment as he reached his free hand back, and stole one of Changbin's. Their fingers intertwined, and their hands hit the area of cushion by Changbin's head. Changbin whimpered; his free hand now held a fistful of fabric hanging from Minho's chest, "Minnie. Pretty Minnie, I-I'm so close."

"Are you, baby?" Minho asked, not letting up -- apart from giving Changbin's neck a tiny break as he spoke. Changbin nodded, hips tilting up into Minho's moving grip, his next moan coming out shaky and sensitive as a result. Minho's hand worked so quickly, and Changbin was growing weaker at the pace, the remainder of his strength contributing to the grip he held on Minho's hand, as well as his shirt. Changbin felt embarrassment creep up his cheeks as he felt himself grow closer and closer to an orgasm--

Suddenly, though, it all stopped. Minho's hand was gone, and Changbin whimpered. He was close-- _so_  close; he rolled his hips up, but Minho pressed a hand down against Changbin's hip, keeping him still. Changbin whimpered loudly, but Minho hushed him--gentle, and soft, "Shh, pretty Binnie. Shh."

"I-I was so close, hyung," Changbin whined, desperate tears pricking his eyes. He tried to roll his hips up again, and whined, frustrated, when Minho didn't let him, "Wh-why did you stop? It was so good-- you're so good, don't _stop_. Why would you stop?"

"Because I have an idea, pretty Binnie," Minho said, so amused by Changbin's desperate frustration. His middle finger circled Changbin's hip bone, which his hand still had pinned down. He spoke again, "Trust me, baby, you'll orgasm _so_ good when I'm done with you. Do you trust me?"

Changbin wanted to say _no_ , the tears in his eyes and the frustration in his bones making him moody, but he nodded instead, despite the lift of his hips and the next whine that fell from his lips. Minho kissed him-- soft, slow, _nice_ , and told him, "Good."

Minho sat up on his knees and began to undo his jeans. Changbin's hand moved to his dick-- couldn't help but want to touch himself after coming _so_ close, but Minho gently knocked his hand away, "Ah, ah, baby. Let _me_ make you feel good-- trust me, Binnie, please."

Changbin whined--no words involved, just a long sound, but kept his hands off of himself. This didn't feel so good--the torture of not being touched, but Minho was so convincing. Minho was pretty, too-- pretty to watch as he tugged his own pants and underwear down to the middle of his thighs. He slotted his body over Changbin's again, and Changbin looked at his face, now. He accidentally-- really, it was an automatic response-- rutted up against Minho's hips with a whimper; then, not so accidentally, his hands gripped the front of Minho's shirt again.

"Sensitive." Minho commented, and Changbin briefly remembered him making that comment already. He nodded, and Minho tilted his head, " _Desperate_ ," and Changbin nodded again. The names weren't pretty, but Changbin still liked them-- and Minho laughed, almost triumphant, but made no other comments.

Minho spat into his palm again, and began to work his hand on himself. Changbin frowned, a pout tugging his lips down and a whine sounding out only through his nose. He rolled his hips up, "Pretty Minnie, _please_ ," and Minho laughed, "One second, baby, just one second, okay?"

Changbin was still (though impatiently so) for that second, watching Minho work his hand over himself. He watched Minho spit into his palm again, and he watched Minho's hips fall against his-- and he watched as Minho's hand wrapped around both of their dicks, felt the sensation of Minho's fingers holding him as Minho's cock rubbed against him.

"Oh," Changbin moaned, his shoulders falling for just a moment--relief filling him temporarily at the return of pleasure, but the euphoria reached his muscles soon enough, and he was tense, and he was gripping for Minho's shoulders, and his shirt, and he was rolling his hips when he was conscious enough to do so.

Minho's hands were small; he lost his grip a few times, especially when Changbin would shift, but he always gained it back in seconds, with a little laugh that turned Changbin on even _more_. He felt _so_ good; Minho made him feel _so_ good, and so comfortable; Minho's free hand was on his waist, holding him. That felt good, too; it was nice, and lovely--Minho was _lovely_.

"Minnie," Changbin said. Minho hummed, and asked, "What is it, pretty Binnie?" when Changbin didn't respond. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut, and told him, "I'm close, pretty M-Minnie."

"Good, baby." Minho said, exhaling and then inhaling quickly--a stutter of a moan that was breathless, "P-pretty Minnie is close too, baby."

Changbin's hips moved again, but Minho held on steadily, and sped his hand's movement. Changbin didn't mean to be so loud as he came across his chest, but he couldn't help it--the pleasure was _so_ much, and he felt it even more with his eyes close--the loss of a sense heightening his others. Changbin's chest rose and fell heavily, and he felt Minho's pace slow softly--until he was gone, and Changbin was peeling his eyes open to see Minho bringing himself an orgasm. Minho leaned forward, his fingers lacing through Changbin's, his lips molding with Changbin's. Their kiss was breathless and hot, and Changbin swallowed Minho's moans as Minho came undone, dripping against Changbin's hips and the tops of his thighs.

For some moments, Changbin and Minho didn't talk, occupying their lips with each other's. Eventually, however, Changbin's thighs began to feel uncomfortable at the way Minho's semen was slowly sliding between them, and he parted from Minho, "Min, can I have some tissues?"

"Oh, baby, of course-- I'm sorry." Minho said. He quickly got up, tucking himself into his underwear but stripping himself of his jeans. He disappeared for a moment and returned with napkins, helping Changbin wipe himself down-- taking care of his thighs as Changbin cleared his chest. Minho threw all the napkins away afterwards, and Changbin got himself dressed again--was only shirtless when Minho came back.

"Did you like that, pretty Binnie?" Minho asked, sitting next to Changbin again. He slung an arm over Changbin's shoulders, and leaned forward momentarily. Changbin didn't watch him, focused on Minho's face, but when Minho looked at him again, and asked him, "Binnie?" Changbin nodded, and kissed Minho's cheek--because he was there, and because Changbin wanted the contact. Minho tapped Changbin's shoulder, his fingers open for Changbin's hand, and Changbin held him. When Changbin looked to Minho again, it was to a cloud of smoke; and Minho's head was tilted back-- and, with the cloud of smoke billowing up, and Minho's fingers laced through his, Changbin was content.

"Wanna do this again." Changbin muttered, leaning against Minho's shoulder. Minho's shoulder moved a bit with his chuckle, and he asked, "Get high with me, Binnie, or get each other off?" and Changbin hummed, "Both."

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
